Kokoro no Chizu
Kokoro no Chizu is the 5th Opening Song in the One Piece anime. It is sung by BOYSTYLE. Opening We see a sprinkle of gold dust before it fade to Luffy's face as he drops from the sky (top down view), Zoro come next yawning as he falls, Nami blows a kiss as she descends, Robin does a Fleur move, Chopper looking fearful as he flips around toward earth, Usopp tries to "swim" up and manages for awhile before gravity takes hold again and he falls, Sanji spin and does a kick move before going into his love cook state and finally the Going Merry follow after him. A CG shot shows it crashing back onto the ocean as the title comes up. The usual scene of the ship sailing the Grand Line is shown as as well the Straw Hats (sans Usopp) on the front deck of the ship. Usopp spot an island from the crow's nest and Chopper steers the ship toward it. The Straw Hats' making camp and a top down view of them sleeping before we see individual shots of each of them ending with flashes of Foxy's crew and the Gallay-La. Various shots of future events from the Davy Back and Water 7 arcs (Sanji fighting Hamburger, Kokoro Chimney and Gonbe, Luffy getting kicked by Kalifa, Fights with the Franky Family, Luffy and Usopp's fight, Robin passing by a masked Blueno, Kaku jumping off a building, Paulie and Lucci's scuffle, etc) before finally a shot of the Straw Hat standing in front of the Going Merry. The Straw Hats Jolly Roger blowing in the wind before finally pans to each of the the crew before ending with a shot of the signature Straw Hat. Lyrics Kanji 大丈夫！ さぁ前に進もう 太陽をいつも胸に 繋いだ手 伝わるPower 願いをつかまえようよ でっかい波に乗ろう チカラ合わせて ときめく方へ急ごう 始まりの合図 今こそ船出のとき 錨を上げたら 七色の風を切り 冒険の海へ 傷だらけの航海(たび)だけど 大事なものがそこにある ピンチなら いつだって ボクが守るから 大丈夫！ さぁ前に進もう 太陽をいつも胸に 嵐が来たら 肩組んで その先の希望(ひかり)を見よう 夢のカケラ 集まれば 未来(あす)に向かう航海図(ちず)になる だから同じ旗の下 願いをつかまえようよ ボクらはひとつ One Piece 「ミンナデ　ヤレバ　デキル！」 ココロを合わせて ワタリドリたちの歌　勇気に変えたら 翼のないボクらでも　自由自在に羽ばたける 気まぐれな空だって　味方にしちゃおう 大丈夫！　そう前に進もう そのナミダ　雨のように 青い海に帰したとき　情熱がキラキラ光る アツイオモイ重ねたら　無限大の風を呼ぶ ずっと同じ星の下 カタイキズナがあるから 奇跡を分かち合おう 大丈夫！　さぁ前に進もう 太陽を　いつも胸に 嵐が来たら　肩組んで その先の希望 (ひかり) を見よう 未来(あす)に向かう航海図(ちず)になる だから同じ旗の下 願いをつかまえようよ ボクらはひとつ　One Piece Romaji daijoubu! saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni tsunaida te tsutawaru Power negai wo tsukamaeyouyo dekkai nami ni norou CHIKARA awasete tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara nanairo no kaze wo kiri bouken no umi he kizu darake no tabi dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru PINCHI nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara daijoubu! saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni arashi ga kitara katakunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou yume no kakera atsumareba asu ni mukau chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo bokura wa hitotsu One Piece minna de yareba dekiru! kokoro wo awasete wataridori tachi no uta yuuki ni kaetara tsubasa no nai bokura demo jiyuu jizai ni habatakeru kimagure na sora datte mikata ni shichaou daijoubu! sou, mae ni susumou sono namida ame no you ni aoi umi ni kaeshita toki jounetsu ga kira kira hikaru atsui omoi kasanetara mugendai no kaze wo yobu zutto onaji hoshi no moto kataikizuna ga arukara kiseki wo wakachi aou daijoubu! saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni arashi ga kitara katakunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou yume no kakera atsumareba asu ni mukau chizu ni naru dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo bokura wa hitotsu One Piece English Translation It's Alright! Now, let's move forward. There's always a burning sun in our hearts. Transferring Power through our clasped hands, let's catch hold of our desires. Let's ride upon a huge wave, combining our Strengths. Let's hurry towards the beating pulse; It's the signal to begin. Now is the time to set sail. When the anchor is raised, We’ll ride the seven-colored winds to the sea of adventure. Though it’s a voyage full of injury, something precious is there. Even when we’re in trouble, no matter what, because I will protect you. It’s Alright! Now, Let’s move forward. There’s always a burning sun in our hearts. When storms come, Let’s stand shoulder to shoulder and look at the light from before. If we gather the shards of our dreams, they will become a map for the future. And so, Let’s stand together under the same flag, and catch hold of our desires. We all are one, One Piece. If we do it together, we can succeed! Combining our Hearts. The song of the migrating birds. Turns to courage. Even though we don’t have wings, we are flying at ease in freedom. The sky is capricious, so let’s be allies. It’s alright! Yes, let’s move forward to those rain like tears When we return to the blue ocean, passion shines brightly. As heated thoughts gather, they call the endless winds. Always together under the same star, because we have an unbreakable bond. Let’s share these miracles. It’s Alright! Now, Let’s move forward. There’s always a burning sun in our hearts. When storms come, Let’s stand shoulder to shoulder and look at the light from before. If we gather the shards of our dreams, they will become a map for the future. And so, Let’s stand together under the same flag, and catch hold of our desires. We all are one, One Piece. Site Navigation Category:One Piece Music Category:One Piece Openings